


Truly yours

by DriverVelvet



Series: Kinky boots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bunny!Rey, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Ben, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Hybrid AU, Prince Ben - Freeform, Princes & Princesses, Riding Crops, Sex, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Vaginal Sex, dirty? right out filthy, mastrubation, mentions of bondage, royal au, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriverVelvet/pseuds/DriverVelvet
Summary: “Rey? He is home.”Her ears perked up, her book fell on the ground with a gentle humph.He was home.Finally.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Kinky boots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893814
Comments: 24
Kudos: 165





	Truly yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Verdaderamente tuya](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326508) by [Racingirl63](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racingirl63/pseuds/Racingirl63)



> Dare I even say how proud I am actually with this piece.  
> I hope everyone have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

“Rey? He is home.”

Her ears perked up, her book fell on the ground with a gentle humph. 

He was home. 

Finally.

Rey ran out of her room as fast as her legs could hold her, the underskirt of her white dress jumping with her. How could she possibly not see him through the window if he had just arrived? Daydreaming probably as per usual. Didn’t matter. He was home and that’s all that interested her at that moment.

“Rey, your hat! Be careful, child!” shouted Pogo after her as she took on the first hat from the stand and ran through the stairs from the second to the first floor. Careful? She was always careful.  
Except for when it came to him. Then she was a reckless little hybrid feeding on her own primitive instincts that he satisfied to her heart's content.

Jumping through the door the sun hit her eyes, leading her to squint her eyes in irritation. The big periphery of the hat could not make up for the insane amounts of sunlight hitting all at once. 

The garden seemed endless as she sprinted through it. Rows and rows of beautiful summer flowers, taken care by countless maids and gardeners around her. She had to manoeuvre around them but that’s why she was small, right?

“Rey!” shouted Hilda, the maid in charge shouted from behind unable to catch up with Rey’s innate speed.

“Yes, Hilda?!” this was irritating. She didn’t have time to small talk right now. Her nose scrunched in annoyance. The sooner her hands were touching him, the better.

Hilda gave a knowing look as her brow raised in answer to Rey’s visible symptoms of impatience.

“He is in his study.” she whispered smirking lightly passing through Rey with her giant basket of laundry.

In his study? Couldn’t be. She already passed through there on her way out.

“The young master’s guests will appear soon if you don’t hurry and then you’ll have to wait even longer.”

That’s all the encouragement it took for Rey to run back inside the house, sprinting through the halls that had now taken over the garden as an endless obstacle towards her path to him.

Her heart raced through her veins as she reached the dark end of the East end, third-floor hall. The Prince’s study. Her hand lightly pushed the door, afraid that if she opened it, Rey will wake up from this dream and all of this would be a long fraction of her imagination.

To her delight, the Prince of Alderaan couldn’t be missed sitting in his leather chair going through documents and letters with a concentrated look. His wavy, raven locks had been brushed in the middle to make way for his sharp features to shine. Anyone who looked at him could tell you easily that he was a prince. His eyes, piercing black, could read the souls of the sinners if they wanted to. He was an intimidatingly tall man which had been emphasized by his choice of suit. Dark green velvet hugged his figure from head to toe. Under the vest, encrusted with gold chains and flowers alongside its entirety, the collar of his black shirt had been unbuttoned. Rey felt slight tremble deep inside, her small tail shaking in excitement. Tall and handsome as ever, her lover was home.

The moment he registered her presence, their eyes met as he rose up to meet her eager embrace.

“Ben!” she launched jumping on his neck.

Feeling his warmth on her body after so long, couldn’t be explained in existing words or actions. The strongest way she knew how to express her happiness was to let her ears droop in divine comfort.  
“Hello princess.” He took her in his arms, spinning her around taking in her scent like a castaway seeing a ship for the first time. She was still as sweet as the time he left her a mere week ago. Being away always felt like forever in his books when he had someone to come back to.

“I missed you!” she whispered into his neck as he let her down.

“I missed you too, bunno. It was so boring without you there.” He slightly touched her nose with his before kissing her forehead. “How was everything here?”

Despite having to let go of each other, they didn’t, his arms securely wrapped around her afraid that Rey would disappear if he let her go.

“Good. I helped with the garden, we went on a boat with Pogo and I also went to see my friends.”

“So you were a big girl?” He raised his brow, challenging what only waited to be triggered.

“I am a big girl, Benjamin.” The smirk reached the corners of her ears. How long had she waited for this?

In all honestly, he programmed her this way – to be demanding, to bring out his beast, to challenge the great prince of Alderaan no one dared to defy, except for the small bunny hybrid.

“Are you now, Rey?” his leather-gloved finger gently wrapped around her chin, before securely pulling her jaw up.

“Yes, I am.” She teased him.

Ben Organa Solo had a lot of pride in him, subsequently a lot of fire that had to be handled. No one else in this world but Rey could do it. Every move of her body was a tease, every word was meant to strike a chord that will push him into letting all his frustration out on her.

“Did you follow my rules?” 

He took off his jacket, draping it on the small sofa near him. The material looked a lot less royal when it was just a mess on the ground.

“No.” she shook her head confidently.

“That’s what I thought. I expect nothing less from a brat like you. I drip you in lace, gold, pearls and for what?” he stroked her cheek. The rough material of the leather left a burning feeling deep in her core. 

Rey knew she shouldn’t answer truthfully to what he asked. The question was rhetorical, the answer was obvious, yet why were the words stuck in her throat begging to come out, to provoke the predator. It was her nature.

The nature of a prey.

“To give you what no one else can – defiance.” Her eyes met his midway on his shocked face. He didn’t expect that she had it in her. Answering him to this extent. This was something new. A new plain on them to play. A new layer of their relationship had been revealed through this one simple sentence.

Ben felt pride, simultaneous to curiosity and the wish to relish her on the table right now with the risk each of his officials walking in, the maids, even Pogo, but she just brought it out in him. He could keep her in bed, making her one with the silk sheets twenty-four hours, non-stop. 

But not yet. There was still time until the moon set high in the sky. Then and only then could he have her the way he wanted.

“You’ve read the books I sent you through Pogo?”

“That I have done.” Her hand unbuttoned the glove holding her face. She wanted to feel his skin on hers, to pull him as close as possible. He let her.

“And? What did your bunny brain take out of them?” the strokes were gentle now, the soft skin of his fingers leaving a trail of fire on her cheeks, the blush creeping in to settle comfortably on her nose.  
“Bad girls get their hands dirty, sir.” She whispered loud enough only for him to hear as if she spoke any louder the spell of their bond would break.

“Oh? I thought it would be something more in the lines of…bad girls end up hurt.” This was their game. Who can outsmart the other, who can push the boundaries of the other faster, who will bend to the will of the other first.

A soft knock interrupted the conversation their heads snapping towards the door from where Pogo’s head was pocking.

“General Hux and General Dameron are at the door, sir.”

Ben took one last long look at her. From her perked white ears, alert on top her brown locks to her big caramel eyes twitching in fear. Rey was nervously licking her peachy lips, the freckles on her nose moving uncomfortably. 

“Tell them I’ll accept them in a minute.”

Pogo nodded, closing the door. 

“Hey, look at me” she was still holding tight onto his hand. Rey was afraid of strangers, afraid of being seen, afraid of being judged. Her eyes darted to him, expecting. “Take the secret door and go into your room.” He tugged a loose curl behind her ear, the action visibly calming the little ball of nerves she was “If anything happens, Pogo and Hilda are here to help you. I won’t join you for dinner, but I’ll make it to your room tonight, I promise.”

Just like a stolen piece of heaven their lips connected for a short, sensual kiss. Rey had to trust him to have the control to pull away because she didn’t. She was drunk on Ben’s taste of cherries, always so fresh on her tongue. If the world could just stop she would stay like this forever.

The problem was, Ben was barely holding onto his own rational senses. Against his better judgement, against his heart screaming no, he pulled away. “Run now.”

They scrambled away from each other until the very last of their fingers separated. Rey closed the little door on the left just in time before the sturdy harmony of male bickering reached her ears. The two generals were nothing short of enemies from everything Ben has told her.

They were not at war of any kind to be bickering, no. They just truly hated each other. Yet, Ben needed them both at one hand length away from him. One was a strong tactic, the other one a reckless fighter. Dameron thought Hux was a pussy and Hux believed Dameron to be plainly idiotic.

The stairs from the hideout led to the hall on the third floor from where she easily slipped into her room.

“Pride and prejudice” was still on the ground in the same position Rey had left it beforehand. She picked it up, sitting by the big French window watching the gardeners working on their crops before looking at the book with its crimson red cover.

There was nothing better to do than just go back to reading for now.

She didn’t read.

She just couldn’t. Maybe it was the anticipation of his underlying threat, maybe it was the fact that he was finally home with her again.

Just a little more until he became King and then they can be together. Just a little more.

Let’s roll the story from the very beginning.

Rey was an orphan. 

Back when she was a baby or at least this is what Pogo told her, he found her at the gates of the castle. Apparently at the time many mothers left their children at the royal gates in hopes of acceptance by the crown. In the line of this situation, the Royal family established the first royally endorsed orphanage and refused to accept any more children in it than the ones at that point.

The thing is, three days after the command had been given and guards protecting the front gates, a baby shows up right at the doorstep in a small white basket and a note: “A gift.”

It was baby Rey.

Pogo, the royal most trusted servant and butler found her and in his heart he knew she did not belong in there with the other children from the orphanage. Instead, he had asked if he could raise her as his own and at the time no one had seen that Rey was actually a programmed hybrid. Not that she was artificial, she was just a rare bread of mutation.

There had been a lot of cat and dog hybrids at the time in the courts of the rich duchess and other small nobility. They kept them as loyal pets and sex reliefs. If a female hybrid got pregnant their child was gifted to friends of the owners or used as a trade leverage, usually with smaller landlords. They were never treated as an equal human being, just something that resembled a human. 

Rabbit mutations were not known before Rey. Her snow-white ears and tail alongside the slightly pinker tip of her human nose were the only indicators of her being a hybrid, other than that everything about her was human.

The Royal family accepted Pogo’s request as he called it “a wish from your most loyal servant” however there were several limitations and rules that would apply. 

One, every indicator of her hybrid nature had to be suppressed or physically hidden in order for her not to cause disturbance among the palace. For the bigger chunk of her life she had to wear hats and big dresses so the outline of her tail wouldn’t show, let alone her ears both of which in striking difference with her body tan and her chocolate brown hair.

Her father, Pogo, whom she loved so deeply, always managed to get his hands on stunning pieces of clothing, making Rey look more like royalty that it was probably intended. No one minded that. After all, in line of command after the Royal family, her father was in charge. His efforts to make her part of their world paid off as she didn’t feel bad about having to hide who she was as a child.  
Two, she had to behave like a human at all times. This was not as hard as it turned out later. Bunnies’ primitive instincts weren’t impulsive and reckless but rather they were shy and wary of strangers. Sometimes Rey would run from a maid she didn’t know and that was it. Her father taught her to speak five languages for when guests of the Royal family arrived. She would help him by greeting them at the gates. Most would smile at her, there would be some who would ignore her and that would make her feel bad in the beginning. Her father explained this is called ‘arrogance’ and it’s not a good way to treat the people around you if you wish to be respected.

Three and most importantly, never come close to the prince. Don’t go on the third floor in the East wing, his hall, never make yourself known in his presence, don’t disturb his peace. Even if he spoke to her by any means as impossible as that was at the time, look at the ground and never in his eyes, let someone else answer for you or run. It would be best if they never meet. He was to marry a princess of his status when he reached thirty and become the king of Alderaan. 

As time went by Rey grew up to become a diamond in a sea of coal. None of the Queen’s handmaidens could compare to her wits, no small nobility daughters could come closer to her beauty, no one in the whole palace understood her kindness and willingness to help. Pogo had himself been growing older and allowing Rey to take over some of his responsibilities like making sure the outfits of the family had been cleaned, ironed and out in their dressing rooms before they woke up, helping the kitchen with food deliveries, making sure no food that any of the six members of the family was allergic to is present at the table, trying everything before it went out for breakfast, first snack, lunch, middle snack, dinner and for the King his midnight snack. She got to try all kinds of delicious dishes, confirming she loved white chocolate the most. Just like the prince. The fact always led to butterflies for no understandable reason. It was like they were finally connected after sharing seventeen years in the same place without seeing each other even once.

She was already exceptionally good at that, staying out of sight. Her beauty provoked jealousy among other things in the higher-up women. That led to Hilda asking her to stop helping with the Queen’s afternoon tea parties.

Fear settled among the Queen’s friends that the Prince may see the butler’s daughter and their concerns grew stronger that for all the years they had prepared their whiny girls to seduce the heir to the throne would go down the drain. This agitation had let on to reach the ears of the Queen’s handmaiden’s who let on to let her highness know that Rey had to be kept under even tighter watch.

Soon after new rules applied.

No going out in the garden except if Hilda, the Prince’s caretaker since birth, did not allow her to do so. Hilda loved Rey no less than Pogo did, both of them never having had children of their own so they sufficed with taking care of the two people that were never meant to see each other. The two ends of what turned out to be the same straw. 

The third floor was now completely off-limits. Absolutely in no way could she get up there.

That didn’t settle right with Rey one bit. The small library was in the West wing, where previously she would’ve been allowed once she reached the age of eighteen and the books it contained had been the only ones Rey hadn’t had her hands on. Having read all academic books at least twice, she wanted to try out what Hilda explained to her is fiction. Fiction was not really like academic books were. They were stories of men and women with a great imagination who wanted to give out a message through characters they created. The idea sounded fascinating yet she couldn’t go up even the day she reached the sensible age.

For her great awe, both Pogo and Hilda managed to sneak out the books one by one allowing Rey to drawn in new worlds, experiences and emotions through ‘fiction’. She found out that the genre of love was the one that intrigued her the most. How two people meet and their lives become undeniably intertwined with one another to the point they can’t breathe without their partner like ‘Romeo and Juliet’. Although she personally preferred ‘Midsummer night dream’ because of the fairies.

The last rule although the simplest one out of the bunch had let Rey to a state close to rebellion. Do not take off your hat in the presence of people of higher ranks. She already did that. Something about this becoming a rule, however, made her want to flaunt her snow-white ears in front of the sleazy, stupid handmaidens. 

“What’s the reason behind this?!” she had stomped her foot, hot tears cornering at the ends of her eyes.

“My sun,” had pet her Hilda “the world is a cruel place. The human is a jealous creature. They fear you. They have every right to be afraid.”

“I know. I just…wish I could be not just Pogo’s child, but Rey the human. Maybe then they would’ve allowed me to be just me!”

“Do not speak like that!” the older woman hugged Rey, allowing her to feel the motherly embrace she had always craved. “You are the most beautiful creature in this whole entire place. You want to know a secret?”

Rey’s nose scrunched in curiosity, wiping her tears with the back of her cuff, nodding.

“The reason they try to keep you away from the prince is that they all know no woman they want to marry him to will compare to you if he ever lays his eyes on you and they’ve known it since you were little. Never doubt yourself Rey. It’s not you who should hide from the world. The world is afraid of the way you can shake it.”

That night Hilda hugged Rey until she fell asleep in her arms.

For some time, life continued as planned. Rey took on her responsibilities, took some more to help both Pogo and Hilda, but also found friends. The young lowest-rank maids Olga, Dalia and Maria. They were girls from the village south from the palace whose dreams had been anything other than crops. They were humble and fun. Rey never had to feel anxious around them as they were just as hated by the higher-ranked maids as she was. They also adored her ears and protected her if it was needed.

While in the garden one sunny Friday, Rey was helping them with picking peaches from the tree which branches led all the way into prince Ben’s room. Picking fruits was like a little gossip event where Rey gathered all the information surrounding the Royal family that Pogo and Hilda would not give her.

“Have you seen Dameron? They say he’ll become a general like his father. So handsome.” They giggled at Dalia’s crush at the best friend of the prince.

“I like Hux better.” Sing sang Olga. “His eyes are really sexy. Like a cat.”

“We all know there is a clear winner in the looks category.” Chuckled Maria.

Rey was trying to take a round peach from a branch that was a little out of her reach the ladder slightly shaking but she was determined. She had seen the Dameron and Hux boys. None of them she found particularly flattering.

“Hey, Rey, did you hear? The prince refused the last bride his family tried to force upon him.”

What?! She tried to turn, but the ladder once again shook scarily the girls’ reflexes hitting quickly grabbing onto it, allowing Rey to find her balance again.

“Rey, be careful up there, don’t reach for things you can’t grab and don’t jump like this! If anything happens to you, we are dead!” warned Olga.

“It’s okay, I’m okay. So he will have no wife?” little star-like shivers ran through her spine at the thought of him having no wife. No girl would compare to you if his eyes ever met yours. Good. She had more time.

“Looks like it. There is little time until his twenty-sixth birthday anyway. They said that if he doesn’t choose one until then they will let him choose whoever he sees fits. The only rule is she has to be nobility.”

Nobility. Of course. Rey sighed reaching again. Just a little more, just a little-. The ladder shook, Rey lost her balance, flying to the ground with a scream.

She never reached the sturdy soil. It felt more like a warm embrace, two hands holding her whole.

“Your highness!” the maids squeaked bowing lowly.

“You really ought to be more careful.”

The voice was new, deep and calming. Like a memory, she had known for the longest time but only now awakens every last of her existence. Embarrassment crept up as the man put her down. Good thing the periphery of the hat was wide enough to hide her face.

His…highness. The prince. 

She knew better than to look up, keeping her head bowed lowly.

“Yes your grace, I’m sorry to have disturbed you with my recklessness.”

She saw his hand shift, dismissing the three maids. The girls once more bowed down before taking their leave.

Rey shouldn’t be here as well. She should leave as fast as possible. She hadn’t notified Hilda she’ll be in the garden at this time. It was against the rules. Her father could get hurt, Hilda could get hurt because of Rey’s inability to just be a good girl. Let alone the three maids. She couldn’t afford to disappoint any of them.

“You stay.” His hand wrapped gently around her delicate wrist. It was big enough to actually cover her pals as well. Now the choice between saving those she loved and the curiosity getting the best of her seemed even more urgent.

“I’m sorry. I can’t. I shouldn’t.” she yanked her hand away stepping backwards, before turning around clumsily.

“This is an order from your prince.” He tried to stop her once again, his voice lightly trembling. Why was he trying to keep her there?

All of her primitive instincts were screaming “run” while her human nature urged her to be compliant with the hierarchy.

“Your highness…” she whispered lightly trying to make her body move, to run towards the door of the palace.

What happened next seemed like a blur of several very fast events at once. One of his hands reached yanking her hat down, the tulle ribbon around her face pulled onto her neck as the hat fell behind her back. His other hand grabbed her pulling her closer. Her instincts awakened fully alerting her ears high up for any passerby to see. She was stuck in his embrace.

“You’re Pogo’s girl. I guess all the fuss was for a pair of ears…humans are truly the most egoistic of creatures.” She was afraid, her whole body trembled like a leaf. “I’m not going to hurt you neither will I tell on you. Pogo and Hilda were my care-takers too. You can look at me. I promise I’m not going to hurt you.”

Very slowly Rey darted her face up to meet his. First through his neck highly visible because of the unbuttoned shirt at the collar, then his lips looking soft and luscious and last his eyes.

His eyes twitched in surprise at her.

She was as beautiful as he had imagined all these times she had been running loose around the garden with the beautiful dresses and pretty straw hats with bows that would always complement her outfits and he had been watching her from his room or his study with interest. 

At the beginning maybe ten years ago or so, Ben saw her running after Pogo for the first time. She was holding a pot with a flower inside of it that was twice her size, yet she never gave it to him to carry it instead persist until they reached Makil, the lead gardener who patted her head in appreciation. At that time, he thought she must be one of the daughters of his mother’s friends. Nothing in her appearance suggested she was Pogo’s daughter. If he had looked closer though he would’ve recognized the impeccable detail of Hilda’s sewing.

Yet, year after year almost every day while he was inside she was outside and the other way around. Not once, in ten years did he manage to see her face. Whenever he would try to go out to try and look around for her she would be nowhere to be found. This by itself angered him to a point. He was the prince; how did no one know where the girl with the baby blue dress with ribbons all over it went?  
Ben grew older. None of the women that pretended to be mysterious when visiting his quarters actually was remotely interesting. They were all true puppets of the ambitions of their own parents, which by itself was worthy of pity. He would turn them down one by one, sister after sister, best friend after best friend, until it became what it seemed a routine, part of his daily life revolved around turning down candidate thousand and one of his mother’s wish list, while all Ben desired was to finally be able to see the face of Pogo’s daughter. Even if she wasn’t pretty he knew at least she would be more interesting company then any of these arrogant girls could ever be. 

On his twenty-sixth birthday a week ago, Pogo, him and Hilda had their own little celebration in his study.

“Thank you both, for taking care of me for as long as you have. I wouldn’t be here if it was not for you two.” 

The small birthday cake glowed with the two candles numbers two and six. 

“Make a wish, my dear boy.” Urged him Pogo. 

“I wish for you to finally let me see her.” He blew the candles before looking over at Pogo’s concerned face.

Hilda had known that sooner or later, fate would bring them together. No one could keep away what was meant to be one. She preferred to be an ally rather than an enemy of destiny.

“Ben, my boy…”

“You said on my twenty-fourth birthday and I quote: ‘once she turns eighteen.’ She is twenty Pogo. I waited patiently enough. Allow me to see her at least, to talk to her. I won’t demand anything more  
than that.”

“She is just my girl, nothing more than that.”

“Allow me to decide for myself.”

The butler seemed nervous. He was, there was no denying that. Truly, his two children would fall in love, there was absolutely no doubt about it. He raised them, Pogo knew them like the five fingers on his hands. What happened once they did fall in love, however? How could he possibly protect them both from Ben’s parents' own wrath? They wouldn’t allow for a hybrid to become anything more than possibly a butler herself. And then his delicate Rey would have to bear watching the man she was already in love with, or the idea of him, at the very least, live his life with another woman.

“Please…” Ben’s voice was as pleading as Rey’s when she turned eighteen asking for the exact same thing Ben had, although she just wished to see his face.

Pogo sighed in surrender.

“She will be picking peaches with her friends on Friday around the afternoon. A little before sundown. If you manage to catch her, let it be then and be discrete. No one must ever find out you two were together and you Benjamin know this better than anyone. You’ll see. She is nothing more than just a girl.”

Liar.

She was so much more than just a girl. She was a divine creature. Her ears seemed like made out of clouds, her eyes were big and caramel blinking afraid in his direction. Her small pinky nose looked so adorable, while her lips were pursed in a defensive pout. Her hybrid nature didn’t even seem noticeable, but it made her even cuter in his eyes.

“Hi.” He tried to smile in hopes of calming her down.

“Hello.” She answered, afraid that every word she speaks is one step towards a place there is no coming back from.

“If it will calm you down, your father knows I’m here.”

“He does?” her nose scrunched up in excitement. That meant no harm could be done.

“Yes he does…” he whispered against her lips.

Both of them felt an unexplainable urge to be even closer to each other, their heads coming closer and closer. The shadow of the big peach tree hid them from curious eyes nearby.

“Why haven’t we ever met for the grace of the gods?”

Her brows frowned. Did he not know?

“I’m not allowed there.”

Their voices had become mere whispers meant only for them to hear. It felt like compensating for the whole time they hadn’t been in each other’s embrace.

“What do you mean?” he looked at her perplexed. The prince was nothing short of shocked. He had thought that it was just Pogo who was wary of his daughter being medaled in royal affairs.

“I’m forbidden from being close to you.” She chuckled darkly. “There are like dozens of rules I have to follow by your parents.”

“I’ve known you for five minutes and I wish nothing but you being closer to me.” His hand pulled her face up to his in hopes of shortening the distance between them.

“Ben…” it came out as a strained whine as his thumb glazed her lips.

“Trust me. Tonight. Meet me in my library. At midnight.” The words rushed out afraid she’ll disappear from his life if he didn’t hold onto her tightly.

“My father…” she was a bunny. It was in her nature to run from trouble not jump straight in the fire.

“Will not dare say anything. Promise me. I’ll protect you.” Their hearts were racing with an unimaginable speed.

She wanted to get to know every part of him. He wanted to get to know every last breath she took. Rey had been a half her whole life, finally her other half right in front of her and there was no other choice than to give in to the seduction of the sin.

For a millisecond her brain warned her against it, reaching on her tiptoes she planted a gentle peck on his lips, leaving him perplexed with no answer, before running away.

It was her time to stop running from what she wanted. 

Rey wanted the prince and nothing less.

She did sneak out to the library that night and many more after that.

Their bond grew stronger with every visit, every touch, every stolen kiss, every stolen night and moan. At some point even Pogo gave up on trying to stop them, taking Hilda’s side of an ally.  
Ben moved Rey’s room to the third floor the moment his parents’ new residence got finished and they moved away. For a moment it felt like they could stop pretending and hiding, but the castle had moles as Hilda discovered one of the maid’s trying to write a letter to the Queen about the ongoing affair between the prince and the butler’s hybrid daughter. As a starter the prince made it crystal clear that every traitor will pay with his life for betraying him. No letters were written anymore, yet they were still wary whenever there were visitors. From Dameron to his cousin Kaydel they hid whenever there were other people. 

Rey took on more important duties like writing to the allies, essentially becoming Ben’s most trusted advisor. In bed. Advisory sessions usually begun or ended with them tangled in his or her silk sheets. 

He taught her everything about human pleasure. It was scary in the beginning. How much pleasure she hadn’t felt in her twenty years.

The first time they made love it was essentially them starting and stopping the act several times. Slowly, he helped her discover her own body at her own terms. Every time she was close to coming she would think she is dying so she would ask them to stop. He of course always complied with her requests.

Soon after Ben realized she didn’t make the difference between edging to come and death.

While petting her ears one night he proposed to her to allow him to control the situation. All she needed to do is trust him and not stopping him if it became ‘too much’ as she would call it. 

She agreed like the curios bunny she was.

On his tongue alone she came three times that night finally realizing that this sensation was the final push to the ultimate human pleasure. Her hands had pulled on his locks so hard he had to rub his scalp for some time after that to relieve the stinging feeling.

This feeling she craved out of him. Nothing seemed enough anymore. While he had been away several times she would try to bring herself the same pleasure but to no avail.

At least one full night after coming back every time Ben would have to take out to satisfy her pent up needs.

That was two years ago. 

Rey was bigger, smarter, sneakier now. Their love hadn’t died down if not become stronger. Their dynamic had changed as well. She answered him now, not afraid of anything he will tell or do to her. He was so in love he could never raise his voice, but there was another way.

Such an intimate way that if someone had told her that this beautiful hybrid wearing a white dress had the dirtiest mind one could possibly imagine, she wouldn’t have believed them. Let alone her father hearing about it. The thought somehow excited her instead of making her anxious. This is how dirty she had become for him.

His naughty little bunny.

Her snow-white underwear was getting drenched at all the re-occurring memories. Dinner had passed a long time ago, Pogo had wished her good night a long time ago. The poor man last saw her in a long cotton nightgown blindly unaware of the delicate white lace underneath it, leaving little to the imagination, of the garter securely wrapped around her waist. Her small breasts felt trapped, itchy at the thought of him coming any moment now. 

The steps in the hall echoed loud, unmistakably. Here we go.

The doorknob turned gently as Ben entered visibly irritated. His sleeves were rolled up to elbows, there was no trace of the vest, his shirt unbuttoned to the middle of his chest now. His face was stoic,  
quiet, looking straight at her.

“It’s truly in your best interest to be already in my hands.” He didn’t even pretend to whisper now as he would usually do in fear of anyone actually hearing them.

Rey’s hands trembled lightly as the gown went over her head, throwing it somewhere in the room, before literally jumping in his arms. He caught her with ease, while her hands wrapped around the back of his neck, their lips finding their way to one another with absolutely no effort whatsoever. Ben held onto her small waist, turning to the closest wall pushing her body into it.

He was eager, unusually eager. Usually, he would play some game, some number on her, take his time teasing her. There was none of that tonight.

“I’m tired of idiots. Fuck.” He attacked her neck sucking and biting on her weakest spot. Rey felt dripping onto the floor at this point. Never had she been more aroused than now.

“Ben…” her voice barely found her.

“Master. I’m your master tonight.”

He pushed her even further into the wall if this was possible, panting lowly onto her neck.

“One more year and I’ll take over and then, then I’ll make you a Queen. And when that happens I’ll finally be able to fuck you royally on any god damn surface my heart wants. When that happens I’ll watch my parents fucking hate me for the rest of their lives, but I truly don’t give a single flying fuck. Fuck you’re perfect.” He bit on her shoulder, a struggled whine escaping her lips. “Fuck this, Rey. I want you to moan as loud as you want tonight, scream, shout my name through these walls. Let every last person know who’s fucking the living shit out of their pet. You’re my good pet, right baby?” one of his hands let go of her waist trusting the wall for support, yanked her hair backwards, revealing her naked neck to him.

His lips attached themselves to it creating dark roses whenever they touched. This assault on her body was going to leave scars for days and she didn’t seem to mind it one bit.

“Yes, master.” She choked out.

The satisfied purr ripped out his throat travelling down her body onto her heated core.

“You’re dripping on the floor…you’re so horny for me, you’re dripping on the fucking floor.” Pulling her from the wall, he threw her on the bed on her stomach. “Up.” She perked the soaked lace in his face essentially before a strong slap was delivered directly onto her heat causing a surprised yelp out of her. “I left you alone for a week Rey. I told you to follow three rules – don’t touch yourself, don’t sneak into my study and don’t cum before I come back. Three simple fucking rules. In the middle of my working conversation, I open the first drawer to see what, Rey? Tell me what I saw.” His finger was slowly moving up down her puffed tensed cunt.

She knew exactly what he was talking about. 

She managed to break all of the three rules in less than thirty minutes last night when the needy pit inside of her stomach had become too much to bear. Sneaking into his study was a piece of cake. It was deep into the night, she had to keep really quiet with all the servants around but the risk only made her want to do it more. Her tail would twitch in excitement as she sat on his leather chair, relaxing her legs on both ends of the desk. She imagined he was watching her from the door as her fingers found her heat pushing a finger without getting rid of her underwear on the contrary. She allowed the rough material inside of her as well pumping slowly. Soon the material was thoroughly drenched, she put the fabric to the side then adding one more finger moaning out his name quietly. She continued this pumping her fingers at a different speed and angles fantasizing about his voice narrating how should she move, how good she is for him, what a slutty bunny she is. When the burning sensation was ready to be released she had to bite onto her own hand in order to keep quiet. 

Her underwear she left for him as a gift.

“My underwear, master.” She chuckled lewdly.

“Damn fucking brat.”

Ben yanked her up by the hair, hovering over her.

“Do you have any idea how hard it was to concentrate on real-life issues when you are rock hard knowing your lover had made themselves cum in your own fucking study. Were you a nasty bunny opening your legs on my desk?” his other hand reached between them pulling her legs further apart, causing Rey to lose her balance slightly. “Was it fun? Breaking master’s rules?” in a rough motion his fingers circled around the pearl of her clit, teasing her, as she shook like a leaf in his arms, ready to come even now if he gave the command.

“Yes incredibly. Top three orgasms, I have to admit.” She was getting recklessly brave for the situation she was in. He was cynical now, merciless. 

The growly laughter was nothing less of the quietness before the storm as Ben’s hand wrapped tightly around Rey’s throat pulling her up against his body.

“Do you know what you deserve? To tie you up to this bed, edge you until you beg me to allow you to cum and then just leave you. Leave you to cry, whimper and beg. Tied to the bed, naked at the mercy of my hand or” he chuckled sadistically “or just leave you and let your poor old dad find you like this. Maybe I can gag you as well. The old man will get a hard attack. This is what you deserve for having such a naughty needy pussy.”

Just like earlier, a thought that should terrify her made her excited, eager even.

“Fucking slut, you are actually considering it. No baby, master will not do that. At least not for now. One day I’ll make you a room just for pleasure. A place where I can punish and reward you in such unimaginable ways. Tonight however I have one wish, taste you and after that make you cum and pass out on this cock. And, oh yes. To make it a tad more embarrassing for you.” He let go of her neck, she fell on the bed on her stomach as he looped a familiar material around her neck. The thong she left him. “Might as well make you choke on your own mistake.” The material stretched enough to tie behind her. It was tight, cutting off a certain amount of her circulation.

“You won’t need any of these.” His hands grabbed both the bralette and white lace thong before ripping them off her skin. She never got used to the idea of his strength. It made her even hornier. He was a predator for whom losing was not an option. And she always served him the best type of wins – once he fought for. “I like the garter, you can keep it in one piece.”

For the countless night a set had been ruined by his hands. Not that a new one, shinier, prettier didn’t take its place the morning after. There was something about ripping them he loved. Pushing onto the small of her back her upper half fell back on the bed.

Her tail was shaking lightly in his face.

“Someone’s really excited. How embarrassing is the fact you will never be able to hide it.” His finger swirled on the white fur before getting off her unbuttoning his shirt throwing it away in a pile somewhere along with her nightgown, his velvet pants following suit before dropping back on his knees face to face with her dripping cunt. “Baby, this is a waterfall. Did you miss me so much? Even after you came lavishly all over my desk? I’m impressed. Good girl.” He hissed the last part before licking teasingly, her juices hot and heavy on his tongue. She let out a small sound resembling nothing he had ever heard her come out of her lips. It was as if the teasing lick was a much-dreaded relief, a missing part of her entire existence and she was finally once more in complete balance. It was too good for what she actually deserved. “No. I changed my mind. We will do something else, something far more exciting.” He got up marching towards her white closet full of pearls, diamonds, everything he spoiled her with. “I am buying you so many things.”

“Yes, master. Thank you.”

The response left him weirdly pleased. Reaching into the back of the closet his fingers wrapped around the edges of a box, pulling it out. 

“How long has it been since we’ve played the rough way?”

The rough way could mean only one thing. The diamond-encrusted horse riding crop she received for the twenty-second birthday. He was rarely in such a mood so the pretty thing stayed hidden in her closet for the most part.

“Long master.”

“Uhm, that’s what I thought.”

The crop cracked landing on her back causing the sharp intake of breath. “Fuck…”

“I expect something more along the lines of thank you, master.” It hit on her shoulder next.

“Thank you, master.” She whispered.

“Good fucking girl. Let’s do fifteen of those and after that, if you’ve been good and had counted with me I’ll give you what you so desperately crave.

“Your love?” she turned her head around still somehow finding it within herself to provoke him.

“No.” he answered with an equally sarcastic grin. “My big, fat cock bun. And you’ll take it like the good bunny you are.”

“I’m not good.” She clarified, still struggling with the human usage of metaphors and literary devices in speech.

“I could’ve told you that such a long time ago.” The crop landed with an excruciating sound on her pussy. It was the wettest, sloppiest sound on the planet. Ben’s cock had been uncomfortably stretching onto his underwear. “That fucking sound.”

“One” she moaned out.

“That’s right baby. Keep on pretending to be an innocent albino bunny. How could you even imagine that you’re not the dirtiest little girl.” The crop slapped her wet centre again before the soft leather stood still at her core, bringing nothing but frustration and whiny sounds coupled with pleads.

She hadn't realised when he had hit her left cheek before the sting settled in, followed quickly by the right.

"Two, three...thank you, master."

Ben dropped on his knees again, grabbing her legs tightly, diving his tongue into her heat. Rey blushed moaning at the divine feeling of his tongue swiftly lapping on her juices. The delightful sounds he had been letting out vibrated straight into her core edging her purely on his the skill of mouth.

He felt that she was close to coming, his lips releasing her cunt with a pop. The angry cry that ripped off her lips brought him the sadistic satisfaction he so desperately craved out of her. Whatever he couldn't control in the outside world, she let him control into their own little bubble.

Ben had been shaking and he didn’t even realize it. This dominant persona he loved to play wasn’t a control minding man. He couldn’t crop her fifteen times when all he wanted was to be inside of her waiting cunt.

“Master…” Rey’s voice was awaiting. He had been awaiting himself to drop all of this pretending. “Leave all of this and just do what you do best. Make me pass out on your cock as you promised me you would. You’ve waited too long to play games.”

She knew she was pushing all the right buttons when the sound of the crop dropping on the floor reached her ears. Bens hand pushed on the small of Rey’s back, taking off his boxers. “You’re so wet I don’t even need lube.”

“All for you.” she purred

“I count on it.” He entered deep inside of her with no warning, no gentleness just him sliding in her, as raw as it could get. 

The scream that pierced the wall might as well have awakened the whole palace. It was so satisfactory it could be the sole reason for him coming all over her, but not yet. Pulling her up by thong wrapped around her neck, his lips stuck to her ear. 

"I love your little screams so much. Let everyone know how incredibly dirty you are for me." he held onto her tightly his thrusts still calculated, reaching deep into her.

Rey had truly missed this feeling of him balls deep inside of her, skin slapping on skin. By choking her, Ben had been cutting off her air, the feeling feeding onto her. Her ears drooped in submission to whatever he was giving her. And right now it was an overwhelming amounts of strength combined with his masterful fucking.

"B-Mas...Ben, please...please, I swear, give it to me harder." all she wanted was to be relished by him, split in two emotionally by the sole power of his cock inside of her.

"Beg me for more." he smirked against her hot skin.

Whiny, stranded pleads left her lips. Sweet nothings in comparison to the downright filthy position they were in. Letting her fall back on the bed, he turned her on her stomach, holding her legs separated.

"I want to look at your face as you fall apart. Don't you dare cum before I allow you to." he entered between her slick folds once more shaking every last fibre of her naked the body the stretch of her legs adding a new flavour to the experience. She felt a dangerous cocktail of pain and pleasure, both intoxicating enough to leave her wanting more.

He rolled his hips teasingly as Rey's back curved outwards letting Ben know just how much a simple movement affected her. Slowly he restored the pace, holding onto her legs as his lips bit on one of her rosy nipples, perked ever so tempting in his face. Her hands flew to his hair, losing themselves in the mess of raven-black locks. She would pull and in answer, he would bite down on her nipple delivering a harder thrust. His lips couldn't decide which nipple he liked to bite more but he continued, one after the other to bite and suck getting nothing short of screams out of her.

This constant fidgeting on her part messed the flow of his movements as they became not so controlled anymore. Ben was slowly losing his ability to keep the tempo in the palm of his hand, but rather allowing his instinct to take over, fucking hard into the shy bunny. "Fuck Rey, I swear you're perfect from the top to the bottom." his lips kissed and bit wherever they reached, it didn't even matter at that point. In the morning they were both going to be scolded like little children for not being able to keep their hands to themselves. Ben wanted nothing more than to annoy Hilda, Pogo, his parents. To show everyone Rey belonged only to him. He was the only one with the power of making her into a begging mess. The sides of her ribs bloomed with pink bruises from his teeth sinking in.

She had been turning modest and good only when the end was near to coming. And right now even her hands had been holding onto the sheets, fisting them in her hand as her ears moved in every direction ben aligned his next thrust in. She was close to passing out completely, without even coming. "Hold onto me bun bun. Hey, look at me."

She felt hazy, his face nothing more than a beautiful blur. The last of her rationality was leaving her body when his thrusts reached that one spot over and over again. How did he do it always? A dark tempting idea marked Rey's almost lost consciousness. Something new and exciting that she knew he would die for.

"Fuck, please, please come inside of me master. Fill me to the brim, let me drip for you." her hoarse whisper was welcomed with strangled pants from Ben's side. She was asking him to cum inside of her raw and there is nothing in this world he was more willing to do.

His lips found hers as the thrusts became stronger and unbearing. She was so close, he had been so close, all they needed was that last definite push towards heaven. They didn't separate when the time came only a very low command "cum." had been given before his lips bit on hers once more.

Ben caught on every moan and scream she let out as the crashing waves of her orgasm transcended onto him, causing him to unload deep inside of her. She drowned each of his moans in her throat.

When it was all over and Ben managed to get half of his senses back he looked up only to find out Rey passed out naked on the pink sheets her ears twitching slightly. She always searched for thrills her body had no strength to handle, it's one of the things he truly loved about her. Pulling out the white liquids leaked out of her onto the sheets. He found the whole picture strangely erotic.

Getting back down on his knees Ben pulled Rey close to him licking slowly onto the juices still left on her. A cry of sensitiveness echoed through the walls before silence took over.

When she was all clean he put on his underwear, forcing a light short nightgown onto her unconscious body before picking her up, not even bothering to pretend they weren't together anymore by just leaving the stain, his clothes, her cotton nightgown in her room. Tucking her into his own bed, Rey found him like a magnet sticking to his body as his hands wrapped around her small frame, diving into delightful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll love to hear your feedback!  
> You can follow me on Twitter:  
> [DriverVelvets](https://twitter.com/Drivervelvets)  
> Or talk to me on my CC  
> [Li](https://curiouscat.qa/Drivervelvet)


End file.
